yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SnowyNix/I'm ticked off.
So Kim recently posted a Yogskim Vlog Special regarding her recent personal blog post. The video was possibly the sweetest and most genuine thank you video I have ever seen, and I was left with a really good feeling. Until I visited the comments. Yep. Oh boy, the comments. While the vast majority of the comments on the video in question were positive ones, I couldn't help but notice a few that just outright disgusted me. "you said yourself you know negative commenters aren't going to change their opinions, so why do you care what they think enough to get upset over it? There's no need for these attention-seeking, self-congratulation posts. of course all of the white knights are going to come out of the woodwork when you make sad self-pity blog post." The douchebag is strong with this one. If Kim read that, I can't help but feel very sad for her. But this very much reminds me of a certain Oatmeal comic, which I feel should be a great inspiration and pick-me-up for any content creator. Here's a snippet of it. The snippet itself looks quite depressing, but the link to the full comic is below the picture, so make sure to read that. Very obviously, this has been affecting Kim as well. Here's an excerpt from her blog post: I don’t know, maybe I just need a break from what has been an exhausting couple of months. I’m in a space right now where I feel that I’ve given it my all, and it’s not enough. Those bad comments on YouTube, the demands that get sent through to your Twitter account, the complaints about your face, your hair, your accent, the fact that you made a mistake, the pornographic ‘fan’ art that makes it’s way to your inbox, the casualness at which people crap on your work, the cold-gut shock at realising that people you once worked with no longer want to talk to you because of where you are now, the flippant dismissal of what you do by industry peers - sometimes it just gets too much. It's pretty much exactly what's described in the comic above. And she's right! In the blog post, she says people complained about the most trivial of things. And I don't blame her for getting angry, really. It's apparent that she puts, by far, the most effort into her videos out of the entire Yogscast, alongside Ridgedog or Will maybe. And maybe Hat Films. Dunno, don't watch them. Oh and DWP. It's a real pity that they are pretty much not watched anymore. I remember the days when they were one of the most popular Minecraft channels on YouTube, it even seems hard to believe that they barely have 100k subs in 2014. Anyway, back on track. So yeah, those people work hard on their videos; much unlike the main channel, for example, who do bullshit like YogDiscovery and get extra money for things that they just play, not even edit themselves, and they get shitloads of views, money, and love from their massive fanbase. Kim on the other hand, as stated in the blog post, sometimes stays up until 4 A.M. editing videos. And what does she get? Look at the quote above. (Now, if any Yog is reading this, probably not, I'm sorry if that offended you in any way, I do know you pay your editors, but still, YogDiscovery is a horrible, horrible idea.) Anyway, the point I'm making here, is that the Yogscast community is... bad. Well not really. But at the same time, it is. Why? Well, let's take a look at Kim here for example. She had to go out of her way to make a tumblr post, just to vent her anger at her subscriber base. But, that wasn't really directed towards the subscriber base. Every community has a loud minority that is more known in the world and people get the image that the entirety of said community is like that. Take Islam and the suicide bomber extremists for example. Or Japan and the weeaboos. Or reddit and the idiots from /r/atheism or /r/f7u12. It's the same with fanbases of large youtubers. Most people just sit there and watch your videos, quietly enjoying them. But there are some people who go out of their way just to insult you. To harass and embarrass you. For example, when Zoey put up the picture of her wearing a goat mask, she got someone telling her that she's hot and he'd totally do her. That's just low. Oh and also, this reminds me of another comment on Kim's video: Kim, my suggestion for you is to get Lewis to work on SoI Oh SoI. People will never stop going on about SoI. This series has been confirmed by Lewis to be like the Half Life 3 of the Yogscast, in that whatever the final product will be, it will not stand up to expectations, just because of how long it's been. A great example of this would be Duke Nukem Forever. Actually no, that game was total bollocks anyway. Okay, moving back on track. This annoys me. People will just never stop going on about SoI. Ever. Again, this loud minority isn't satisfied. So, I have something to say to this loud minority of the Yogscast community. Dear fellow Yognau(gh)ts, I am ashamed to be part of the same fanbase as you are. The Yogscast are top-notch producers of top-notch content. Stop going on about SoI. Stop trolling. Enjoy the entertainment you have available and be glad that you even have anything like that. And for any of you who still keep whining or trolling or doing anything else that damages the reputation the Yognau(gh)ts have, Grow up. And that's about the final word. Except for this one: mingegurgle! Category:Blog posts